Inuyasha's Memory
by Julie Darkwood
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru brotherly loveangst. Cause I love that stuff. Now a series of oneshots. Please review! 1st story:Inuyasha remembers, he remembers it all. But when they fight, he pretends he’s forgotten
1. Inuyasha's Memory

Summery: Inuyasha remembers, he remembers it all. But when they fight, he pretends he's forgotten. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru brotherly love/angst. Cause I love that stuff. One-shot

Word Count: 613

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Lucky for Inuyasha. -evil glint-

* * *

_**Inuyasha's Memory**_

Inuyasha sighed, sitting in one of the higher branches of a tree in Inuyasha's Forest. They had just gotten back from a fight with his brother, Sesshoumaru. And since Inuyasha's wounds would take a while to heal, Kagome opted to go back to her own time for supplies and to see her family. Sango also decided to take the opportunity to visit her old home, and pay her respects to her fallen friends. Miroku, of course, decided to go with Sango. And then Shippo announced that there was no way he was gonna stay behind, "with only a grumpy Inuyasha for company." And so he joined them, but not after getting hit on the head a few times by said 'grumpy Inuyasha.' Which left just Inuyasha and Kaede in the hut.

After about five minutes just sitting there, Inuyasha stood up, announced he was bored and was going for a walk.

"Be careful Inuyasha! Ye wounds have yet to heal." Kaede warned him as he left.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. See ya later Kaede-babaa."

Kaede sighed, that Inuyasha, he would never learn.

And that leads us back here, to the tree, and a sighing Inuyasha. He was thinking of his aforementioned battle with his half-brother. _'Heh, Sesshoumaru, just as cold as ever.'_ He thought, but then frowned. _'No, that's not true. I remember…'_

_**Flashback ---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Nii-san! Mother, look, Nii-san's back!" A five-year-old Inuyasha shouted happily, running away from his mother to greet his brother. Inuyasha's mother smiled and looked on.

Sesshoumaru got off his two-headed dragon, looking the same as he does now. In front of him Jaken stood. "Humph," The toad demon said, "I see that half-breed is still here. How dare he address you so casually Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Enough, Jaken." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Yes, My Lord." Jaken responded sullenly.

Inuyasha laughed and stuck his tongue out at Jaken. "Nyah!" Before he turned to his brother, "Nii-san! How was the battle? Betcha wasted him, didn't ya?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his sibling, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Of course, there's no demon in the world that could defeat I, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha looked up at him adoringly. "Wow…when I grow up I wanna be just like you Nii-san!"

"Humph, a mere half-demon will never hope to equal my mighty lord Sess-ack!" Jaken was cut short when Sesshoumaru booted him. "I said that's enough, Jaken." While Inuyasha giggled in the background.

"Come on Inuyasha, we mustn't make your mother wait."

"Okay, Nii-san!" Inuyasha said happily, as Sesshoumaru grabbed his hand to lead him away. Over his shoulder Inuyasha once again stuck his tongue out at the toad demon sitting behind them, whose eyes were filled with tears. "Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, how can you be so mean to your loyal servant!" He bemoaned.

Inuyasha just laughed and clutched tighter to his brother's hand, hurrying to keep up with Sesshoumaru's longer strides. He looked up at his his sibiling. _'My Nii-san's the best in the world!'_

_**End Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The scene faded back to a pensive Inuyasha_. 'Back then, you protected me, even defended me. But now…'_ Inuyasha once again reflected on their last battle, in which Sesshoumaru had tried once again to take his brother's life. Once again Inuyasha sighed.

But then with a rueful smile he though, _'Heh, what do I care, if you can pretend none of that ever happened, then I can pretend I don't remember either. It was a long time ago after all.'_ And with that last thought Inuyasha banished the topic from his mind and jumped off the tree.

And yet, unbidden, one last image of himself, laughing, and holding Sesshoumaru's hand while Sesshoumaru himself had a small smile on his face rose in Inuyasha's mind.

'_Nii-san, why'd you leave? Nii-san, where did you go?'_

_'And why did you leave me alone?'_

* * *

_Don't forget, reviews make me happy. I might make this a series of one-shot centering around Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, but it all depends on you guys! So review!_


	2. To Protect

Reviews from Inuyasha's Memory!

DemonDo-Thank you so much! I will!

Priestess kurumi inu's sister-Yay! Thanks!

Moon's Darkness-Awa! Cry? I am good! Hehe.

Kiko cat-Cause he's a jerk.

Sukuri 99-Thanks! I'm glad you thought so.

Little-Cloud-Cute, beautiful, great, you guys are makin' my ego inflate!

Monica M.-There! The series is in the works!

Hycts -Never forget huh? I shall hold you to that.

Burned Toast- I loved that part too! Hehe.

The Cheshire Katt-Hehe, lol. Hyperness is fun. Oh, and I love your name!

shady gurl -How can I resist? Okay!

Lady of The Western Lands -Yay! And yeah, Inu/Sess stuff is gross. I mean, they're brothers!

Tsuna Dragon-Okay, I will!

alliwantislove-Thanks!

I love you guys, so here's the next one in the series. But...

Please remember that these are one-shots and therefore not related. Forget everything in Inuyasha's Memory. This is different. That said, enjoy. And don't forget to review!

* * *

**To Protect**

Sesshoumaru remembers the first time he saw his little brother. He had come to kill him. A half-breed sharing the same blood as the great Sesshoumaru? Preposterous. He had to be destroyed.

But when Sesshoumaru looked down at the sleeping infant, something stayed his hand. His claws hovered above the baby, but withdrew before they struck. He stood for a long time, debating as to why this was so. As he thought, his brother's face scrunched up because of some dream. Absently Sesshoumaru's hand moved to placate the child, but he snatched it back as if burned.

'_Why? Why can I not kill this abomination of my name?' _He wondered. But the great Sesshoumaru would not be ignorant. There was a reason, and he would find it. It must be because it is cowardly to kill a defenseless child. And Sesshoumaru was no coward.

"I will spare you for now." He said to the dreaming baby. "But when you are old enough, I will destroy you." The great demon stood silent for a moment, as if debating something.

"Until then, I, Sesshoumaru, will insure that no other will. I will be the one to end your life." The child merely gurgled in response, oblivious to his older brother's declaration.

Sesshoumaru stared coldly down at the infant, no emotion showing on his calm face. Then he left without a sound.

Sesshoumaru did not protect Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru never protected Inuyasha.

If Sesshoumaru **had** protected Inuyasha, Inuyasha would not have grown up knowing such cruelty as he did. If Sesshoumaru **had** protected Inuyasha, Inuyasha would not have been alone. If Sesshoumaru **had** protected Inuyasha, they would not be enemies. If Sesshoumaru **had** protected Inuyasha… They would be brothers.

Sesshoumaru never wished he had protected Inuyasha. Not once.


	3. Drabble the Third

Priestess kurumi inu's sister- Aww…you know you love it.

Little-cloud- Yep! And here I go again!

The Cheshire Katt- He's in denial. I love your name by the way. –Grins-

Tsuna Dragon- lol, thanks.

Sukuri 99- Cute! But the couple, not so cute. They're brother people!

OfPiratesAndElves- Thanks!

Anonymous- thanks, how's this?

Princess Sin- Thanks, and not really. But sorta.

Without further ado, Drabble the Third.

* * *

Kagome was back in her own time, and the rest were waiting in the village. It was the perfect time to visit Mother. No one will notice if I'm gone for a couple hours. Keh, and even if they did they wouldn't worry. 'Sides, I haven't visited in a while. We've been so busy with hunting down Naraku an' all. I walked up the hill to her grave. I mean, it's not like I had to hurry or anything. It's not like she's goin' anywhere. Suddenly I noticed something. "Sesshoumaru!" I muttered, then quickly ran the rest of the way. When I got there I was surprised. Sesshoumaru was standing there, staring at mother's grave. "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" I called to him angrily. That bastard, he had no right to come here of all places.

"This is the woman that killed father." He said, not even turning around, in that same damn emotionless voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, still furious.

"This mortal, human woman. And a half-breed."

"If you got something to say Sesshoumaru than say it!"

There was a pause, then before I could react Sesshoumaru slashed Mother's grave apart with his claws. "You bastard!" I cried, attacking.

He defended himself, but he wasn't even trying to fight back. I've never seen Sesshoumaru acting so strange. Almost like he was angry.

Then he suddenly dashed forward and punched me hard in the cheek. I flew backwards and crashed into a tree. "You worthless half-breed. It was for you he died such a miserable death."

Then I got it. Myouga told me once but I didn't think to remember. Today was the anniversary of Father's death. No wonder Sesshoumaru was all pissy.

"Yeah, so what?"

"He was a great demon. I was going to defeat him one day. I was going to be stronger."

"Ya think so? Heh, you idiot. You'll never be as strong as he was! Ugh!" Sesshoumaru rushed forward and punched me in the gut that time. Man, he really is ticked. Now he was saying something. About me an' Mother being worthless, undeserving, an' all that crap. Finally I got fed up.

"Yes, I killed Father, is that what you want to hear?" I shouted. "You don't think it doesn't bother me? That it's my fault? Huh? Does that make you feel better?"

Sesshoumaru stood silent, his face as blank as ever. Then he turned and began to walk away.

"Heh, you really are a bastard aren't you?" I said quietly, but he was already gone. With a sigh I got to work fixing my Mother's grave.

* * *

It was late by the time I got back. My hands were covered in dirt and my cheek was bleeding. I held my stomach with one hand. Sesshoumaru's punches hurt, ya know. Everyone was probably already asleep. So I just climbed into the tree next to the hut instead of walkin' in an' disturbing 'em.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome!

"What are you doing up, wench? You should be asleep."

"I was worried, where were you?"

"I just lost track of time. Go back to sleep okay?"

After a moment of pause she nodded, "Sure, goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight."

After she disappeared into the hut I sighed, looking up at the stars. Sometimes I wished I had a family like Kagome's. Myouga would be the grandfather, always telling tales, keh, an' being a coward. Mother would still be alive, and Father too, though I know Kagome doesn't have one of those. An' me an' Sesshoumaru could be like Kagome and her brother. Always bickering, but always there for each other.

Keh, I wouldn't wanna be friends with that bastard anyways.


	4. Drabble the Fourth

I'm so sorry I took so long! But I'm back! Sorta. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm sorry if I didn't respond to someone, I tried to respond to you all. This is a AU story. So picture them in high school, Sesshoumaru probably as a senior and Inuyasha as a freshman or something. They live together, parents are still alive, etc. I don't really know where it came from, but here it is! Introducing **Drabble the Fourth**.

* * *

"So, yeah, I'm…sorry." Inuyasha awkwardly forced the words from his mouth, shifting from foot to foot and refusing to look at his half-brother. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, then stood, moving with almost inhuman grace.

"There is no need, little brother. Nothing you say could ever come close to affecting me," he said coldly, and Inuyasha's face suddenly flushed red as he jerked, his hands closing into fists. He opened his mouth to retort, but Sesshoumaru spoke first.

"Tell your girl that she can stop trying to play counselor to my family," he said, as if Kagome was a disease, a plague of his life. The embarrassment of having been forced to apologize was the only thing that prevented Inuyasha from retaliating, and the burning humiliation kept him locked in place, his eyes glued to the floor. Gallantly, Sesshoumaru brushed past Inuyasha, headed towards the door.

"I was always jealous of you, ya know?" The words were spoken softly, but they stopped Sesshoumaru in his tracks. He turned around, but Inuyasha refused to look up.

"You've always been everything I never could be. You've always been dad's pride, and all my fiends seem to fall for you the second they see you. You're always so calm and collected. I ain't like that. I'm 'brash, impulsive, and rude.'" Inuyasha quoted ruefully.

"I don't get good grades; I slack off. I get in fights an' I win too! Well, most of the time. But you, you've always been the responsible one, the intelligent one. Everyone worships you, ya know that? They do. You probably even have a fricken fan club. You know my old girlfriend? Turns out she was just using me to see you. You get it? It's always about you." Inuyasha was silent for a moment, but when Sesshoumaru failed to respond, he continued.

"Did you know, when we were young, that I was so proud of you? I wanted to show you off to people. You were my nii-san, my wonderful brother. I wanted…I wanted to be just like you." Inuyasha sighed and turned to look at his brother. His shoulders slumped when he saw Sesshoumaru's calm countenance. Defeated, Inuyasha whispered, half to himself; "What happened, Sesshoumaru, that made you grow so far away from me? We live in the same house, but I don't even know you anymore!"

Sesshoumaru was unmoved, no emotion showed on his regal face. At the sight Inuyasha felt a flash of something akin to despair.

"Does it mean nothing to you that we're brothers?" He asked thickly.

"You are a fool, Inuyasha." The words were cold, and but the pain that rushed through Inuyasha's chest at the words burned white hot. Biting his lip he turned to rush out of the room, but an elegant hand on his arm pulled him back.

"You are a fool, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru repeated, more forcefully, "to ever be envious of me." Then, leaving his brother gaping at his back, Sesshoumaru turned and left the room.


End file.
